


Entangled Fate

by dumbbitchduo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cute, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Kingdoms, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Magical Creatures, Medieval, Original Character(s), Pining, Princes, Romance, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchduo/pseuds/dumbbitchduo
Summary: The Kingdom of Geodora is faced with a major threat as the King of the Dragons has awoken after 500 years of slumber and is hungry for revenge. It is up to four young heroes - a naive prince, shackled by the protection of his parents, the well trusted and headstrong captain of the royal guard, an aggressive knight who longs for the family she never had and a bubbly witch with the adoration for adventures and the thrills of life - to fulfil the quest and create the ultimate weapon in order to defend their home.
Kudos: 1





	Entangled Fate

**PART ONE: The Legend of Zessath**

Veronica was undoubtedly tired and longed to be dismissed from her post. She had lived through another boring day which seemed to mimic the one before that. And the one before that, and the one before that, and even the days from the previous week. Veronica was convinced that the world was stuck in a time loop and she was the only one who had suspicions about it. It was prosperous how each day was the exact same. 

She thought that being a royal knight for the Kingdom of Geodora would be more eventful than just following the prince around the castle like a ghost who was still attached to the mortal world. Sure, the prince was important but did Veronica really have to be around that insurable man for the rest of her life? The only times that Veronica would have some time to breathe and feel somewhat free was when she trained and even then, it wasn’t very likely to see her on the training grounds as much as before. Ever since the captain of the royal guard, Casper deemed Veronica as one of the best fighters and in his words, “ready to fully serve the kingdom”, Veronica was forced to stand by the prince’s right side alongside the captain as one of his personal bodyguards. No matter how much she respected Casper as her superior and mentor, she would never forgive him for this. All of those years of vigorous training, with the hope of being at the front lines during a battle, were wasted over a man who didn’t even need as much protection as he received.

Veronica often wondered why the King and Queen requested such intense security for him. From what she had gathered in the last three years she had been at the castle, King Alois and Queen Rosella were kind-hearted and gentle souls who cared greatly for the longevity of their Kingdom and the people that resided within it. The prince may have been their only son but their protection over him seemed extremely excessive. 

The castle bore over twelve thousand knights who had been training relentlessly every day for years and were constantly on patrol with their weapons ready to be drawn against even the smallest threat within the kingdom. The defences were exemplary with the best archers lined along the kingdom’s forty-foot tall limestone walls that were as strong as the colossal trees in the forest to the east. The various cannons that were already loaded acted as their allies and the archer’s hawk-like eyes scanned the area. Even the slightest movement caused by a rabbit earned at least ten arrows cutting through the air and at its direction. There had never been a major threat against the kingdom in the last decade and even if there was, Veronica had high doubts that they would be able to succeed. 

So, with such excessive feats in order to specifically keep the prince safe, why did he also need Veronica and Casper by his side at  _ all _ times? Veronica concluded that she would rather slowly rot in the dungeons under the castle and turn into a lump of mould than be around  _ him  _ for one more day.

She was situated in front of one of the walls in the dining hall, only a few meters behind his royal highness. Veronica’s job was to simply watch the prince as if he was a child. The grand dining hall was brightly lit by the plethora of candles in the room as well as the two intricate detailed chandeliers that hung over the dining table. The table, of course, was perfectly set with a banquet spread across it, fit enough to feed at least four families in The Capital. 

Veronica bubbled with envy. She hadn’t eaten for hours. All she wanted was to sit down and stuff her face full until she burst open. Instead, she ignored the way her stomach screeched and wailed desperately and glared into the back of the prince’s head as he continued to eat his dinner with his parents. A fire burned in her eyes out of pure hatred. It was far better than continuing to look at that god awful painting on the opposite wall that depicted a portrait of the royal family. Veronica was forced to look at that painting every day for the last five months, so much in fact that she could spot every minor detail from miles away. 

If it wasn’t completely obvious, Veronica hated the prince. 

She hated the way he walked, she hated the way he spoke, she hated the way he sat, she hated the way he wrote with a quill and in this very moment, she especially hated the way he sipped his wine from the silver goblet and ate his food. But it wasn’t just a petty hatred; Veronica had every right to despise his highness. 

Every single word that he spoke to her displayed his awful attempts at flirting. It was horrid and it made Veronica sick to her stomach. It was clear that he knew of his social status and wanted others to remember it as well. He was stuck up and probably thought that he could get everything he wanted just because he was the prince. The mere thought of him made Veronica huff in annoyance which blew her bangs out of her face a little bit. If only everyone in the kingdom knew how much of an annoyance he was. Would they still want an immature child trapped in a grown man’s to rule the entire land? Veronica high doubted that. 

Everything about that man-made Veronica’s blood boil. She would stab him once if she could but that would inevitably lead to her execution and Veronica rather liked to be alive, even if it meant that she was a slave to the kingdom. 

Veronica began to zone out (it happened at least twice a day) and started to fall further into the thoughts that filled her head. She wanted to drown in them but was abruptly nudged in the shoulder. 

Veronica perked back up and turned her head to the right where she saw Casper giving her a knowing look. Veronica sighed softly and straightened her posture. They both turned back to face the front 

‘Bored again?’ Casper inquired, though he already knew the answer. 

‘It’s a boring job’ Veronica responded. She made sure that her voice was kept down. ‘I still can’t believe you recommended  _ me  _ to be one of his personal guards’ 

‘You’re much more qualified than most of the other knights. His highness deserves to be protected by the best of the best’ 

‘I’m flattered, Casper, truly’ Veronica’s face morphed into a sneer. ‘But I personally believe that  _ his highness  _ deserves a knife to his side. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to fatally injure’ 

Casper stayed quiet for a moment. ‘That’s horrible, Veronica’ 

She began to gleam. ‘It is my personal belief, you don’t have to agree’ 

‘Louis is a nice guy’ He tried to reason. 

Veronica was dumbfounded. Her eyebrows furrowed and her expression turned into one of pure disgust. 

‘In any other situation, you would have loved the chance to charge at someone with some sort of sharp object but you’re his best friend so  _ of course, _ you think he’s nice’ 

She scoffed. ‘but in reality, he’s an insufferable spoiled brat who deserves to have his legs chopped off. By me, preferably’ 

‘You already tried that once before. And that didn’t turn out well, did it?’ 

Veronica didn’t have to look at Casper to know that a snarky smile was plastered across his face. She rolled her eyes but didn’t respond. 

The dinner continued to go at the speed of molasses, as it usually did on most nights. Usually, the conversation was non-existent with Queen Rosella asking her son questions about his day which resulted in the same answers every night due to the many restrictions added to his life. He was unable to leave the castle grounds even with his bodyguards accompanying him. Even visiting the gardens or the greenhouse made the King and Queen anxious and his father made sure that Louis’ day was full of excessive studying of battle tactics and whatnot, which meant that the prince rarely left the library. Veronica almost felt bad for him… Almost. 

The silence was suffocating and Veronica wondered when her sanity would finally break. Maybe it would be Casper who would go mental before her. What if this whole time, Casper hated the prince just as much as Veronica and hated being his personal knight as well? It was an interesting thought but Veronica knew it was not possible. She was brought back to reality by King Alois clearing his throat. He neatly placed down his cutlery and spoke, his deep voice filling the dining hall. 

‘Louis, there is something I must discuss with you after you have finished dinner. Come to my study later tonight and make sure your knights accompany you. This concerns them as well’ 

Everyone was frozen for a moment. Veronica’s eyebrows pinched together. 

‘Has something happened, your majesty?’ Casper spoke, sharing the same confusion as Veronica and Louis.

King Alois simply lifted from his seat. ‘All will be revealed soon’ 

He left the dining hall, leaving his wife and son at the dinner table along with the knights.

_ What a cryptic exit,  _ Veronica couldn’t help but think. She didn't know whether to fear for her life or not. 

The room was plunged into silence yet again but this time, the atmosphere seemed much more daunting than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for taking interest in this book lmao. My best friend and I have been working a lot on this and we are SUPER excited to put it out there for everyone to see. We hope you find this story compelling enough to keep reading and we hope that you guys enjoy whatever the hell we came up with. This story is simply: just for fun so it may be a little all over the place but wutever it's pretty epic. Anyway, mwah ily thank you again!!


End file.
